(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer pointing devices and, more particularly, to a computer pointing device with an anti-jarring design, enhanced usability, and functionality.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Pointing devices for computers generally fall into one of four categories: cursor movement is caused by translation of a device over a surface, such as with mechanical and optical mice, xe2x80x9cpen micexe2x80x9d, and similar devices; cursor movement is caused by translation of a finger or other stylus-like object over the surface of the device, such as with trackpads, touchscreens, digitizing tablets/pucks, light pens, and similar devices; cursor movement is caused by manipulation of a small stationary object by a single digit like a finger or thumb, such as with pointing sticks, thumbpads, and similar devices; and cursor movement is caused by manipulation of a moveable component within a stationary housing (e.g., joysticks, trackballs, and similar devices.)
A variety of shortcomings are associated with these prior art inventions. xe2x80x9cClutchingxe2x80x9d is an interaction property inherent in tablets, mice, and other devices using relative positioning. Clutching is the process of disengaging, adjusting, and re-engaging the input device to extend its field of control. This is necessary when the tracking symbol, whether a cursor on a planar CRT or a virtual hand in 3-space, cannot move because the controlling device has reached a limit in its physical space. The most obvious example is lifting and repositioning a mouse when it reaches the edge of the mouse-pad; however, many input devices for virtual environments require constant clutching and/or repetitive motion of the digital flexors to allow the user to attain new vantages in a potentially huge task space.
Jarring of the cursor when selecting is a problem inherent in pointing devices in which a selector button cannot be easily activated without affecting a change in cursor position from jarring of the cursor translator during activation of the switch. This is due to the fact that the position selector switches and cursor translator mechanism are not completely independent of one another, and persons with reduced dexterity cannot activate a selector switch without accidentally moving the cursor translator.
Reduced sensitivity of moment arm devices can be disadvantageous to persons lacking sufficient strength and dexterity to use a small moment arm device. The low profile prevents accidental touching of the pointing stick but reduces the sensitivity of the moment arm. In contrast, large pointing devices, such as joysticks, have sufficient sensitivity to be used by persons lacking strength and dexterity, but have a large profile and are easily bumped by the user.
Prior art pointing device use either large displacements of the arm or repetitive use of the digital flexors to effect cursor movement. Selection is also performed with movements of the digital flexors. These large and/or repetitive displacements are performed with the muscles of the fingers, wrist, upper arm and shoulder, and thus often lead to repetitive stress injuries of these muscles and arm regions, especially the carpal tunnel region and shoulder region.
Selection is often performed by rapidly double clicking the selector switch. This quality can be disadvantageous for persons with special needs, such as the elderly, who cannot double-click with sufficient rapidity to cause selection.
The number of selector buttons is often limited by the design of the pointing device. Multiple selector buttons are desirable to allow the user to quickly perform other repetitive functions with the pointing device. Thus, a limited number of selector buttons prevents time-saving shortcut commands to be incorporated into the pointing device.
Surface-tracking devices need to contact a surface for operation, and therefore are limited to use in environments with sufficient free surface area.
Devices in which the translator mechanism is open to the environment can accrete debris around the translator mechanism and foul. Capacitive-type devices that use finger translation to effect dielectric constant changes are sensitive to humidity, and as such cannot be used in damp environments.
Devices with removable balls are frequently disassembled by children and the ball used as a projectile by the child. For this reason, many schools require that the ball be permanently retained in the device, thus eliminating the potential danger, but simultaneous preventing cleaning of the internal components of the device.
Thus, there remains a need for a computer pointing device that is anti-jarring with reduced finger, wrist, arm, and shoulder movement, and improved sensitivity.
The present invention is directed to an electronic tracking and selecting device having an anti-jarring design including a core electronic translator module and a housing designed such that the tracking movement of the device is effected by small whole hand movements.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a computer pointing device for electronic tracking and selecting that has an anti-jarring design that includes a core electronic translator module and a housing designed such that the tracking movement of the device is effected by a user""s whole hand movements.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a computer pointing device and method of using the same for electronically tracking and selecting, wherein the tracking movement of the device is effected by a user""s whole hand movements and the selection is predominantly effected by the user""s thumb oppositional movement and/or substantially no digital flexure movements.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.